


Quite a Mouthful

by EastGermanHatTrick



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastGermanHatTrick/pseuds/EastGermanHatTrick
Summary: Fiddleford comes home to find Ford stuffing himself with food.  Fidds decides to get a mouthful as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerbilfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerbilfluff/gifts), [Stuffy (AlexKingOfTheDamned)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/gifts).



> Special thanks to Gerbilfluff for beta reading and to Stuffy for getting me into this fetish.

Fiddleford entered the shack to find Ford sitting at the table with two large pizzas, a two liter of Pitt cola, a stack of tacos, three take-out boxes of Chinese and a pie from the diner. He seemed to be eating his way through the feast without paying much attention to anything else. Normally the only thing he focused on this hard was the portal. 

"This all for you, buddy?" Fidds inquired. He didn't want any of it; he was just amazed at the amount. 

"Made another breakthrough on the calculations for the portal. Then I realized I hadn't eaten anything for about three days. Other than coffee, which my lab partner insists isn't a meal." Ford grinned and crunched away at another taco. 

"No, it ain't a meal. It wasn't in college and it ain't now." Fidds pulled out the chair next to Ford and made himself comfortable. Ford had already eaten a fair amount of the food. The Chinese boxes were empty, and there was a stack of taco wrappers next to the tacos. One of the pizzas was missing about a third of its slices. 

Ford leaned back, his normally trim figure bulging with a full stomach. He popped the button on his fly open and let a moan that went straight to Fiddleford's groin. If he hadn't just watched the man, Fidds would have sworn that sound came from sex. Ford rubbed his hands over his belly for a moment before grabbing another taco and chomping it down. A small 'oof' noise escaped him as he leaned over to get the cola. Not bothering with a cup, he drank straight from the bottle, letting loose a belch that shook the windows. 

Fidds sat there, enraptured by the sights and sounds of Ford eating, especially the sounds. The grunts, groans, sighs and moans his boss made were fabulous, and Fiddleford wanted to hear more. "Why don't you take your shirt off so it isn't compressing your stomach?" he suggested. 

Ford paused for a moment and then whipped the shirt off. Fidds had seen him shirtless dozens of times in college, but it had been awhile. He noticed that Ford had more hair now, and it was darker. Especially the trail of hair leading from his navel into his pants. 

Ford hadn't gotten this far in life being dumb, and he knew his friend. "Fidds, would you rub my stomach for me while I eat? That way I don't have to keep stopping."

Fiddleford's blushing and stammering gave him the answer he was looking for. He grabbed the smaller man's hand and put it to his swollen belly. 

"There, just like that." He moved it in circles under his larger, six-fingered hand. Fiddleford was shy at first, but once Ford started moaning and eating again, his hesitation disappeared. Soon he had both hands on Ford's growing belly. Ford had finished off the tacos, one of the pizzas and most of the second one. He asked if Fiddleford would mind if he lowered his zipper. Not wanting to be rude, but also in need of more relief. Fidds responded by grabbing the zipper himself and working it down. He realized in embarrassment that Ford's belly wasn't the only thing that had swollen and grown. His accidental brush against his boss' erection brought back memories from college and a gasp from Ford's lips. 

"I'm, uh, oh my..." Fiddleford started to apologize.

"Please, do that again?" Ford's voice was shaking. 

Fidds brushed his fingers up Ford's length with one hand, the other still rubbing his belly. Ford was shoveling pieces of pie into his mouth, looking and sounding utterly debauched as Fiddleford pulled his erection free and began to run his hand over him. Suddenly Fidds' mouth started to water. He hadn't been hungry for the food, but Ford's cock looked delicious. Without thinking, he bent over and swiped the tip with his tongue, lapping up the bead of precome that had pearled there. 

Ford bucked up into Fidds mouth. It was so hot and wet, and when his assistant took him all the way to the root, it was better than anything else. Even than working on the portal. Ford was determined not to come before finishing eating. He wolfed down the cherry pie like a starving man, not one who had eaten so much he couldn't see his toes. As soon as the fork hit the empty pie plate, he was spending into Fiddleford's mouth. He let out a truly filthy moan and knotted his fingers in Fidds' hair. When the smaller man finally pulled off, sitting there glassy-eyed and panting, Ford smiled.

"As soon as I can walk, let's go to my bed. I have another idea."

"Ok, genius."


End file.
